fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock
'' Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock'' is a story about an urban teen who has been drafted into the FusionFall Academy East, a combat academy that, in the span of a standard school year, prepares operatives for the war against Lord Fuse. It was created by Ghost Plasmore (ODROverdrive) on FanFiction.Net Story Fuse has launched a war on planet Earth, and after people stopped signing up for what they felt was their doom, the Resistance started a draft. An unlucky seventeen-year-old from an urban area is drafted, and now must go through 180 days of combat training in the FusionFall Academy, with help from his hand-to-hand combat teacher, Buttercup Utonium, as well as a soldier who had escaped the clutches of Lord Fuse, Odd Della Robbia. Characters Main Characters *'Pike Aftershock' - A young urban teen who has been sent into the FusionFall Academy East. *'Buttercup Utonium' - One of the three main characters of the Powerpuff Girls series, hand-to-hand combat teacher, and lover to Pike Aftershock. *'Odd Della Robbia' - One of the main characters of the French animated series Code Lyoko. He was the best warrior of the war on Fuse, until captured by Lord Fuse. *'Ares Neptunevenom' - Student at the academy, trusted friend to Pike *'Nina Jeweliron' - Has an obsession with Pike, and uses blackmail to get him. Supporting Characters *'Nigel Uno' - The former Weapons Training teacher, now deceased. *'Alysson' - Pike's best friend on Earth *'Aelita Schaeffer' - Lyoko Warrior. Nice, sweet, and dealing with the death of her boyfriend, Jérémie Belpois. *'Ulrich Stern' - Lyoko Warrior, Odd's best friend and Yumi's boyfriend *'Yumi Ishiyama' - Lyoko Warrior, Ulrich's girlfriend, and the new Hand-to-Hand Combat teacher, while Buttercup is on maternal leave *'William Dunbar - '''Lyoko Warrior. *'X.A.N.A.' - A sociopathic artificial intelligence that is helping with the war on Fuse. *'Finn Human '- N-Z dorm adviser for the Providence Academy *'Rex''' - A-M Dorm adviser for the Providence Academy *'Ash Ketchum' - Providence Guidance Counselor Chapters Sequel The story was originally intended to continue after the break, but writer Ghost Plasmore decided to end this story, in order to start on a new sequel series that was going to be called simply Pike. It was set to take place five years after the events of "Battle Frontier," and have featured many more climactic battles and action than the original series, which was primarily of the dramatic genre. After hearing of the shutdown of the FusionFall servers, and the game itself becoming defunct, the sequel series was cancelled, making "Battle Frontier" the final chapter of the series, and having Pike's story come to a close. In early April 2014, after looking at the file for the story, Ghost Plasmore decided to continue to work on the sequel series. "Pike" was released on April 23, 2014. Trivia *The title character, Pike Aftershock, is based upon the creator's actual FusionFall character, Pike Druidaftershock. *It is the first FusionFall fan fiction to feature Code Lyoko characters. External Links The Story of Pike Aftershock The Story of Pike Aftershock on Facebook Category:Fan Fictions Category:A to Z